


a decade of us

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor's first ten anniversaries.





	a decade of us

**Author's Note:**

> for allbingo "through space and time", the prompt being decade. i wrote 10 drabbles for this. 
> 
> enjoy!

i.  
Their first anniversary is spent cuddling, their rings shining in the light of their room. They got married a few months before, and it still fills Yuuri with warmth.

Viktor turns around to kiss him, his arm around his stomach. "I'm so grateful to have you, my Yuuri," he tells him. Yuuri smiles.

"I'm the luckiest person alive because I'm married to you," Yuuri replies. Viktor melts, their touch soft and candid. Yuuri traces circles around Viktor's thighs while Viktor pets Makkachin and kisses Yuuri's hair. Yuuri never thought he'd end up cuddling Viktor Nikiforov, but here he is.

ii.  
Their second anniversary, they go to a café. Yuuri is in the brink of retirement and they have to spend their days together, as Viktor coaches him nonstop.

The café smells of sweets and tea, and Viktor's grip on Yuuri's hand tightens when he enters the shop. There's murmurs and yells because _Viktor Nikiforov_ but Viktor pays it no mind. He nods his head, smiles and sits with his husband.

"What are we gonna eat?"

Viktor beams at his husband. He's let his hair grow long and he's _stunning_. "I thought strawberry shortcake?"

Yuuri nods. "Let's have that, then."

iii.  
Viktor is used to waking up early, so when he gets him on top of Yuuri at six in the morning he screams. "What do you think you're doing, Vitya?"

"Happy third anniversary to us!" Viktor announces, toothy grin and shining eyes.

"Oh," Yuuri says before melting. "Happy third anniversary to us, baby." It's been so long, and they've both retired. Yuuri couldn't br happier.

"I made you breakfast," Viktor tells him. "Pancakes and everything." He goes pink. "I also tried making you a cake but I dunno how that went."

Yuuri smiles and kisses him. "Let's see, then."

iv.  
"Hey, so it's my and Viktor's anniversary today, so I'm taking the day off." Viktor hears the murmur from Yuuri's phone as he wraps his arms around his middle. "I know there's a competition today." He pauses. "Alright."

"Ready to go to the spa?" Viktor says, kissing his cheek. Yuuri nods as he turns around, catching his lips on his. "You're stunning, doll."

Yuuri flushes pink. "I can say the same for you, gorgeous. Should we bring Vicchan?"

"Sure, Yuuri!" he beams at him. Yuuri puts the leash on their two year old pup, and they're ready to go.

v.  
Yuuri curls against Viktor, feeling how he's started to fill up where there used to be muscle. Viktor is beautiful in any shape, and he's so much happier not following a diet. "Happy anniversary," he whispers against Viktor's neck.

Viktor yawns and pushes himself closer to his husband. "Happy anniversary, my Yuuri."

"We should visit St. Petersburg next year."

Viktor nods. "Yurio probably wants to see us. I miss Russia too, sometimes."

Yuuri kisses his jaw. "So that's a plan? I love you. I'm so glad we've been together this long." Half a decade is a long time.

Viktor grins.

vi.  
"Hey, Katsuki, Viktor," Yuri starts. He's let his hair grow in these years, but he's cut it more than once. "Have this," he hands Viktor two tickets to a movie, and then shows them his own. "I wanted to see a movie with you two, for your anniversary."

"Aww! Of course, Yurio!" Viktor exclaims, hugging him. Yuri smiles against his embrace. "What movie is it?"

" _Eyes on the Ice_. It's based on you two but it's lesbians."

"Oh, I heard about that movie!" Viktor claps and puts his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Let's go," Yuuri nods.

vii.  
Viktor is glad they're living in Hasetsu, because otherwise he'd be haggled by paparazzi right now. Sitting at their favorite restaurant, he loves how it's been seven years together with the love of his life.

Yuuri's hair goes down to his elbows, it being in a very good, well cared state. Viktor runs his fingers through his own thinning hair as he orders their food. "I love you so much, Yuuri."

"I know, Vitya. I love you too."

"Yuuri-kun!" Viktor turns around to see Kenjirou Minami. He's Japan's ace now.

"Minami-kun!" Yuuri replies, beaming at him. Minami hugs him.

viii.  
"You're so old," Yuuri mutters as he sits on Viktor's lap, kissing him all over. "Thirty-four. And think I met you when you were twenty-seven."

"We were both... tiny," Viktor says, nodding. He tries to look over Yuuri's shoulder and keep writing his book, but he can't. "Babe, let me write."

"It's our anniversary!" Yuuri pouts. " _Eight_ years of being in love!"

Viktor kisses him on the lips. "I think it's been longer than that. For both of us."

Yuuri squeezes his shoulder. They're both so different from then, yet the same. "Yeah." He smiles. "I think the same."

ix.  
Yuuri pets their dog as Viktor types away at his laptop. He looks at the date in his phone, and he gasps. Viktor raises an eyebrow and turns around. "Vitya! It's our anniversary!"

"I thought you'd forgotten," Viktor laughs, getting up and going to the couch with his husband. He kisses him senseless, leaving Yuuri covered in lipstick marks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Viktor squeezes his shoulder, cradling his face with his other hand — and Yuuri has never felt this _lucky_ before.

"Should we go to the rink?"

Viktor's eyes shine. "Of course!" he exclaims.

x.  
"Ten years," Yuuri tells him in a second of ecstatic energy. "It's been ten years ever since we kissed for the first time."

"It's been so long," Viktor breathes, hugging him tight. "I couldn't get luckier than having met you at the banquet in Sochi."

"Ten— ten years," Yuuri repeats, swirling his tongue around the syllables. He's never been this happy before. "я люблю тебя так сильно."

Viktor's eyes fill with tears. He's always taken off guard when Yuuri talks to him in Russian, although he's been fluent for a while now.

"I love you too, моя любовь," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> я люблю тебя так сильно = i love you so much
> 
> моя любовь = my love
> 
> please comment your thoughts! i love feedback!


End file.
